


ONE-SHOT Reconciliation [Mark x Jack]

by SpawnOfYaoi



Category: Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cheating, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, YouTube, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnOfYaoi/pseuds/SpawnOfYaoi
Summary: Septiplier High School AUWhen Jack's long-term boyfriend cheats on him with someone that he could never even compete with, his world begins to crumble. His situation would forever be one of the lowest points of his life.He never expected his bully, Mark Fischbach, to comfort him and admit many of his darkest secrets to the sobbing teen.





	ONE-SHOT Reconciliation [Mark x Jack]

Jack exhaled heavily, eyes glued to the clock, or more specifically the arms on the clock as they taunted him with the soft, steady rhythm of clicks. All of the background noise, the teacher droning on about conjugating verbs, a couple of kids snickering as they passed notes and the rustling of paper, melded together into a soundless din.

Less than a 1 minute.

The sharp, shrill shriek of the bell cut through Jack's trance. His reaction was instantaneous; leaping from his seat, sending the chair squealing backwards, packed bag swinging from his arm as his agile body leapt out of the door before the teacher could yell at him to stay. 

You may be wondering why he was so eager to escape school - first of all it's school. A concrete prison disguised poorly with books and occasional report cards. The second reason is because he was going out with his boyfriend to celebrate their one year anniversary. They had been planning it for a week; starting out with going to a nice cafe around the corner of the street, then going to the cinema to see a film that Jack was really excited for and then finishing it with stargazing when it got dark enough.

He didn't care that it was pouring with rain or that his clothes were already drenched with water as he raced to the school gate.

But what did make him pause, or stop completely, was his boyfriend. Not in a good way.

He was tall, hair neatly combed and dressed in his school uniform, jacket soaked so that even the 'Felix' etched in was dripping ,with his backpack swaying from his shoulder. Even though the rain he looked gorgeous, blonde hair deflecting the water pouring down with the sheer amount of hair gel in his wavy locks. Mildly tan skin was glowing underneath the darker hands that roamed his wet torso, lips plump and soft underneath the hot pink that was currently smothering themself into them.

Suddenly, the rain seemed so much colder than it was a moment before, pounding onto his skin with a feriousity that he didn't knew existed. It stung yet he couldn't find it within himself to move.

Jack recognised the girl instantly as Marzia Bisognin. She was Felix's tutor as she was one of the smartest students in the year, as well as one of the best looking and most popular. Along with all that, she managed to be school council head and leader of the cheerleader squad.

A sad smile graced Jack's lips as he turned to exit out of the car park, avoiding the scene. One of the worst parts is that he doubted that Felix even noticed his presence, seemingly so deep in the make out session that all of his surroundings may as well not have been happening. Even though anger and resentment festered in his mind, deep in his heart he knew that he couldn't compete with her on any level. Hot yet adorable body, twinkling eyes and the kindest smile, her hair long and lucious as she tipped her hair back in a sweet giggle.

"Jack?" came a buttery voice.

As if his day could not get any worse.

Jack's eyes flitted over his shoulder for a brief second. There stood a man about his height, tan skin stretched over broad shoulders and defined muscles that popped beneath the uniform. Mocha orbs were staring in his direction, a slight frown curving over his lips.

Without a second thought, he began to sprint out of the school, only pushing faster when he heard footsteps behind him. Another person he couldn't compete with - Mark Fischbach. The captain of the football and rugby team, insanely hot with respectable grades, popular. He also happens to be one of the people who made his school life a living hell by beating him to the brink of consciousness multiple times a month. Jack's heart was already shattered, he didn't want a broken arm today.

Desperate to get away, even with the sense of inevitability and dread creeping into his bones, Jack made a dash for the forest. Here he has one advantage over Mark and that is knowing where he was going. Even if the mud was slippery underfoot here it was better than the cement. The thick trees also offered a sense of security, seeing as the world would not be able to see the beating that was about to take place.

 

It was only seven minutes later that Jack felt a hand on his shoulder push him to the ground, colliding with the slushy ground. Brown smeared on his side as he scrambled into a more stable position, weary as Mark gazed down at him with pity and an unknown emotion swirling in his eyes.

"Jack..." Mark began, taking a step forward causing Jack to flinch then freeze. The bully sighed deeply before taking a step back, "Jack, I am not here to hurt you. I want to tell you something."

"No, that's not true. You hate me. You would never t-alk to me," stuttered the Irishman on the floor.

Cautiously, Mark lowered himself so that he was sitting on the floor, easier to see since the canopy blocked a lot of the rain that was streaming from the sky, biting his lip with those blindingly white teeth.

"I'm gay," he spoke suddenly, his voice shaky and riddled with anxiety.

It caught Jack off guard with how different it was from his usual cocky attitude that the words didn't even sink in until about a minute later. By then Mark was beside himself, contemplating whether to run away from the tense atmosphere. Just as he was about to rise, the other looked at him, confusion clear as day in his ethereal eyes. It made Mark's heart stutter slightly.

"W... what?"

"I'm gay. I like dick."

Jack stared at the ground for another minute, questions sprinting through his mind, however one stuck out, "Then why did you bully me for being gay?"

"Because... I was jealous, okay? You were comfortable with yourself; you had a boyfriend, a family that loved you and felt good in your own skin. It made me angry, I guess, that I couldn't be like that, since you were so... amazing."

Blushing lightly at the last part, Jack chuckled with no humour and shifted in a fetal position, "You've got it wrong, Mark, all wrong. My family doesn't know, and if they did then I doubt they would care. They don't care about me in general. And about the thing about me being confident in my own skin; you cannot tell a bigger lie. I struggled with self-confidence and accepting myself for most of my life and only recently I learnt that it was okay."

Mark was staring, wide-eyed. Jack, who he thought had it easy and he was the only problem in his life, actually had it worse than he imagined. It just intensified the guilt that was raging in his stomach.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for beating you up and disgracing you because of your sexuality. I'm sorry for assuming things about your life that I didn't know."

In response, Jack merely shrugged, "Are you going to come out?"

"I can't," Mark sighed heavily, scooting closer to Jack and continuing to speak once he realised the Irishman didn't notice, "If I do then my parents will kick me out, I'll get cut out of the family and then I'll be... you get the picture. It's not an options."

There was a couple more minutes of silence. It was comfortable, listening to the pouring rain in the distance, wrapping around them like a soft blanket. All of the tension had drained from their interactions. However this didn't last long as soon Felix crept into Jack's mind, causing a trembling frown to appear on his lips. Mocha eyes scanned the dejected features.

"Are you alright?" Pause. "Sorry, silly question. I saw what happened with Felix. He'll kick himself once he realises that he just threw away a jewel."

No reaction. More silence.

"He didn't deserve you if he was willing to kiss someone else. You need to be treated like a precious pearl."

No reaction. More silence.

"I really like you Jack."

Jack's head snapped up so fast that Mark could almost hear the sharp crack, making him wince internally. His cerulean eyes were wide, exposing the shimmering pigment that swirled with hurt and disbelief.

"This... this is some kind of cruel joke, isn't it? You are laughing at me by fucking with my feelings, by using me..."

This was the only possibility that Jack could feasibly wrap his head around, no other would fit. Mark, who beat him nearly every week, who would mock him and taunt him because of his sexuality, was admitting that he was gay and he was gay for Jack. This didn't happen in real life - it happened in soppy romance novels, cliche TV shows where the nerd and the jock are separated by reputation and badly written fanfiction that was focused on them making out more than their feelings.

Yet he knew from the undeniable hurt that crossed Mark's mocha eyes that it was all too real.

Mark inhaled shakily, downturning his gaze to the moistened ground to hide the tears that had began to accumulating, "I admit, I deserved that. You have no reason to believe me after the cruel things I've done to you... but just consider it. Please."

He swiftly crawled over, disregarding the mud that was smearing on his trousers, and cupped Jack's hand within his own. There was eye contact - pleading and desperate met utterly baffled and shocked.

"Jack. You are the most beautiful person that I have ever met. You are gorgeous, and you are loud and hilarious. You have the best voice and the best wit that has ever crossed my path, not to mention how you how make even the darkest situations seem as joyful as a stroll along the beach. Your eyes burn bright like the most wild and entrancing flames, dancing gracefully in every single part of me. I have done nothing to deserve you, nothing to earn your love or your trust, hell, even a simple hello. The fact you have listened to me is a miracle. I am not lying to you. If you want me too, then I will admired and pine for you from the distance, not talk to you or-"

The heartfelt rambling was cut off by a pair of soft, plump lips colliding with his. A chilly hand gently brushed against his cheek as warmth soaked into his lips.

Mark had dreamed that this moment would come. Well, not the moment where he was acting like an idiot trying to comfort his love who was just cheated on, but the kiss. Kissing Sean McLoughlin. And damn him to hell if he was going to let it go to waste.

His eyes slowly closed, mouth moving on its own, swaying with Jack's in a slow, passionate ballet of pure care and love. There was no pressure to deepen it, no pressure to stay and no pressure to make it any faster. Their lips moving together, chapped from the cold yet so warm and velvety. It was perfect.

Jack pulled back slightly, his thumb still caressing Mark's cheek, watching as a single tear slid down his tan face. His eyes opened and they connected, it was as if fireworks had been set off inside of Mark.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," Jack cooed, bringing Mark closer to him so their foreheads were pressed together. 

Mark's lip trembled, eyes welling up even more, "You... you are so amazing. I don't deserve you, you deserve more than me. So much more."

They leaned in and their lips met again, except this time it was faster. Faster and rougher, spilling out years and years of burning passion and resentment for being kept apart. It was a blur, a mess of lips with led to tongues and teeth clashing together, yet it was even more emotional than the first one. It knocked both of their breaths away until Mark pushed Jack onto his back and hovered over him, parting their lips.

Silence settled over them as they recovered. The rain poured heavily from the sky in the background, bringing them out of their trance.

Jack smiled softly, yet there were traces of sadness, "Mark... I'm sorry. I can't do this just yet. I like you, I really do... but this side of you. I don't like that other side of you that appears at school, or in public. If that side of you, that causes me so much pain, is still there... then this won't work ou-"

"I can change! I can change! I'll come out to my parents, to my friends, even if it means loosing, if I can be with you! I'll quit the sports teams, I'll do anything! Please, give me a chance! Please-"

Their speech was cut off again. Droplets splattered on their faces, they couldn't tell if it were Mark's, Jack's or nature's, but they didn't care. Mark was practically pouring his heart out, offering to ruin his entire life just to be with Jack. It made the Irishman's heart clench uncomfortably in his chest.

He loved Mark. He loved Mark when he was like this. Caring, kind beyond words, wallowing in despair.

Yet, this all of this, Felix wormed his way back into Jack's mind, like a parasite or a virus. He had seemed so sincere and loving as well, even if it wasn't like this: look what happened to them.

Mark must have noticed the chance as he pulled back and stared deeply into Jack's eyes, "Even if you won't be with me forever, or even now, let me help you. Let me allow you to forget and wallow in the sweetest pleasures and darkest parts of your soul. Let me ease your pain of loving someone who doesn't even look at you."

He leaned down and began to kiss Jack's jaw gently, muttering phrases in between, "You won't even remember who he is, even if it is only for a night."

 

These were the words a desperate man. Driven to the brink of insanity by their anguish. And a desperate man was the most dangerous type as they had nothing to loose.

Words invaded Jack's ears like ribbons, twisting around his unstable mind. They were the words of a demon, something so disturbed that it was hard to comprehend. Silky, sweet and strong, drawn out like a spiders' web, just waiting for its bewitched prey to fall into the trap. Struggling will make you dive deeper and deeper into the pit.

However the demon, the fiend was even more of a victim than the fly. Mark was delirious with his emotions, controlled by pure, primal instincts to seduce and destroy.

 

Soon, the rain pounding into the ground around them was lost, as Jack's cries and wails of pure ecstacy echoed through the forest.


End file.
